Harry Potter y el PRINCIPE MESTIZO
by yayito
Summary: Es mi primer Fic. Espero les guste, a ver como sale. Es un HP-GW
1. Sueños Reveladores

Harry Potter y el príncipe Mestizo

**CAPITULO I**

_Sueños Reveladores_

Saliendo de la estacion King Cross en Londres, un muchacho delgaducho pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

FLASH BACK

– Buenas Tardes– dijo el señor Weasley educadamente a tío Vernon cuando se paró justo delante de él– . No se si se acordará de mí, me llamo Arthur Weasley.

Teniendo en cuenta que dos añosantes el señor Weasley había demolido sin ayuda de nadie el salón de los Dursley, a harry le asbría sorprendido mucho que su tío se hubiera olvidado de él. En efecto, tío Vernon se puso de un color morado aún mas intenso y miró con odio al señor Weasley, pero decidió no decir nada, en parte, quizá, porque los otros los doblaban en número. Tía Petunia parecía asustada y abochornada; no paraba de mirar alrededor, como si la aterrara pensar que alguien pudiera verla en semejante compañía. Dudley por su parte, intentaba hacerse pequeño e insignificante, una hazaña en la que fracasaba estrepitosamente.

– Sólo queríamos decirle un par de cosas con respecto a Harry – prosiguió el señor Weasley sin dejar de sonreir.

– Sí– gruñó Moody– . Y del trato que queremos que reciba mientras esté en su casa.

A tío Vernon se le erizaron los pelos del bigote de indigfnación. Se dirigió a Moody, seguramente porque el bombín le había causado la erronea impresión de que ese personaje éra el que mas se parecía a él.

– Que yo sepa, lo que ocurra en mi casa no es de su incumbencia…

– Mire, sobre lo que usted no sabe podrían ewscribirse varios libros, Dursley –gruñó Moody.

– Bueno, no es de eso de lo que se trata –intervino Tonks, cuyo pelo de color rosa parecía ofender a tia Petunia más que cualquier otra cosa, porque cerró los ojos para no verla–. De lo que se trata es de que si nos enteramos de que han sido desagradables con Harry…

–…y no duden de que nos enteraríamos…–añadió Lupin con amabilidad.

– Si –terció el señor Weasley–, aunque no permitan a Harry utilizar el felétono…

– Teléfono –le susurró Hermione.

– Si tenemos la más ligera sospecha de que Potter ha sido objeto de cualquier tipo de malos tratos, tendran que responder ante nosostros –concluyó Moody.

Tío Vernon se infló de forma alarmante. Su orgullo era aún mayor que el miedo que le inspiraba aquella pandilla de bichos raros.

–¿Me está amenazando, señor? –preguntó en voz tan alta que varias personas que pasaban por allí se volvieron y se quedaron mirándolo.

–Sí–contestó Ojoloco, que se mostraba muy contento por el hecho de que tío Vernon hubiera captado el mensaje tan deprisa.

–¿Y diría usted que parezco de esa clase de hombres que se dejan intimidar? –le espetó tío Vernon.

–Bueno…–respondió Moody echándose hacia atrás el bombín para dejar al descubierto su ojo mágico, que giraba de un modo siniestro. Tio Vernon retrocedió, horrorizado, y chocó aparatosamente contra un carrito de equipajes–. Bueno yo diría que si, Dursley.–Después se volvió hacia Harry y añadió–: Bueno, Potter, si nos necesitas, péganos un grito. Si no tenemos noticias tuyas durante tres días seguidos, enviaremos a alguien a…–Tía Petunia se puso a gimotear lastimeramente. Era evidente que estaba pensdando en lo que dirían los vecinos si veían a aquellas personas desfilando por el camino de su jardín–. Adiós, Potter –se despidió Moody, y agarró brevemente a Harry por el hombro con su huesuda mano.

–Cuídate, Harry –dijo Lupin con voz queda–. Estaremos en contacto.

–Harry, te sacaremos de allí en cuanto podamos –le susurró la señora Weasley, y volvió a abrazarlo.

–Nos veremos pronto, compañero –murmuró Ron, nervioso, estrechándole la mano a su amigo.

–Muy pronto, Harry –aseguró Hermione con seriedad–. Te lo prometemos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. No encontraba palabras para explicarles lo que significara para el verlos a todos allí en fila, expresándole su apoyo. Así que sonrió, levantó una mano para decir adiós, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la soleada calle mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley corrían tras el.

Fin del Flash Back

Harry caminaba en dirección al carro de tío Vernon, esperando que pronto se encontrara de nuevo con sus amigos. Volteó a ver hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero ya no seguían allí. Solo habían pasado un minuto, y ya echaba de menos a sus mejores amigos.

Tío Vernon se masticaba la reprimenda que le iba a dar a Harry, solo por el temor a que las personas que lo acababan de amenazar, lo convirtieran en sapos. Sin embargo, tía Petunia hizo algo sorprendente.

–Harry, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?–preguntó tía Petunia al subir todos al auto–. Te noto algo deprimido.

Tío Vernon la miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.– ¿Pe-Petunia, querida?–. ¿Su propia esposa, siendo amable con ese engendro de la naturaleza? Algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

–Estoy bien, gracias– Respondió un muy sorprendido Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos. –¿Podemos irnos ya, por favor?

Dudley miraba a Harry con cierto Temor pero a la vez con curiosidad. Nunca lo habia visto llorar, excepto cuando tío Vernon lo golpeaba. Algo debió pasar en su escuela, como para que él estuviera así. Todavía recordaba las pesadillas de Harry de un tal Cedric. (N.A. Leer Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix, Capítulo 1 Página 23)

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry subía directamente hacia su habitación, cuando tío Vernon lo llamó. –Chico, ven aquí ahora–.

–Ya voy– respondió de mala gana Harry.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia aguardaban en la cocina a que Harry llegara, y en cuanto lo hizo, hablaron con una amabilidad que nunca hubiesen usado para con Harry. –Harry, queremos saber que te pasa, porque notamos que estabas llorando en el carro de vuelta a casa– dijo tía Petunia con dulzura.

–¿Se acuerdan de Sirius Black?–preguntó Harry, derramando lágrimas.

–¿Tu padrino, ¿ese que apareció en la televisión?–preguntó tío Vernon–. ¿Qué pasa con él?

–Mu-murió, lo mató un mortífago–contestó harry dejando de contener las lágrimas que corrian ahora por su mejilla.

–Un momento– lo interrumpió tío Vernon– ¿qué es un "mortigato"?

–Mortífago es un seguidor de Lord Voldemort– contestó Harry, deseando poder ir a su cuarto, y encerrarse ahí a llorar todo lo que le restaba de vida. –¿Me puedo retirar ya?

–Si Harry, ya puedes subir a tu habitación–respondió tía Petunia preocupada–.

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, se hechó a la cama y lloró, lloró, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Harry caminaba por una vereda que extrañamente le parecía familiar. Hasta que llegó a un pequeño pueblo, y se dirigió hacia el centro del mismo.

Cuando estaba ahí, un hombre apareció ante él. Éra igual a el, solo que mas grande, y con los ojos castaños.

– ¿Pa-papá?– preguntó Harry al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos– ¿Eres tú en realidad?

-Si, Harry. Soy yo……


	2. Revelaciones asombrosas

Capítulo 2

"Revelaciones Asombrosas"

"Si, Harry, Soy yo…."

"Pero, ¿cómo es posible que te pueda ver en mis sueños, si nunca antes lo había hecho?" Preguntó Harry a su padre.

"Después de que luchaste contra Voldemort, hace 2 años, y nos liberastea tu madre y a mi de su varita, nos trasladamos a una dimensión diferente, en donde se encuentran todas las personas que murieronsin haber sido su hora. La mayoría de las personas a las que Voldemort mató, se encuentran aquí con nosostros. En esta dimensión, nos permiten comunicarnos con nuestros sere queridos solo dos veces en toda la eternidad, y decidí que hoy sería la primera vez, para decirte algunas cosas importantes, hijo."

"Papá, ¿no hay forma de que puedan ser mas veces? No soporto estar sin ustedes. ¿Por qué no vino mamá contigo?"

"Porque solo nos permiten a uno a la vez, pero ella te visitará muy pronto, hijo. No te preocupes."

"¿Que era eso tan importante que querías decirme?"

"Mira, Harry, lo que pasó en el departamento de misterios, hace algunos dias" harry comenzó a sollozar "debería de darte orgullo. No muchos magos cualificados libran a doce mortífagos y a Voldemot en una noche, además por tratar de salvar una vida."

"Pero, si hubiera practicado oclumancia, si no hubiera caido en la trampa de ese bastardo, Sirius estaría conmigo."

"¿Acaso no sabes que Sirius esta contigo, al igual que mamá y yo lo hemos estado siempre, tu madre por el lado de tu tía, y yo por tu apariencia física. Pero sobre todo, tu madre, Sirius y yo, radicamos especialmente en tu corazón, Harry, no debes olvidarlo."

"Lo se, sé que si pienso en todas las veces que compartimos juntos, podré recordar a Sirius, pero cada vez que lo hago, es muy doloroso. ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! ¡¿SI-SI-SIRIUS… POR QUE TE FUISTE, TE NECESITO TANTO!

"Harry, cálmate. Sirius está con nosotros, y me dijo lo orgulloso que estaba por haber intentado salvarlo. Lo que no aprueba, es que llores su muerte. El quiere que lo recuerdes como éra, un auténtico merodeador."

"De acuerdo, intentaré sobrepasar el dolor y ser un nuevo Harry, aunque no va a ser fácil."

"Pero si lo logras sobrepasar, serás la persona más fuerte que conozco. Está comenzando a amanecer, Harry, pronto te visitare de nuevo."

Y con un rayo de luz golpeándole en la cara, Harry despertó y se comenzó a vestir, aún recordando el sueño, y sintiéndose mucho mejor.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, los Dursley ya se encontraban en la cocina desayunando. Al verlo tan feliz, tío Vernon dijo "chico, por qué tan feliz hoy, si ayer estabas como camarón a punto de cocinar."

"No pasa nada tío Vernon, solo amanecí de buen humor" Contestó Harry

"Bueno, desayuna rápido, que hoy iremos de compras, y tu nos acompañas"

Harry se quedó sorprendido. Nunca lo habían llevado de compras, desde que se enteraron que iba a Hogwats, y la curiosidad, lo hizo apresurar en el desasyuno.

Cuando ya había terminado, Harry y los Dursley se encaminaron hacia Londres, en donde, para mayor sorpresa de Harry, le compraron ropa nueva, y unos lentes nuevos.

"A lo mejor se tomaron la amenaza de la orden muy enserio" Pensó Harry.

Pero, al anochecer, y llegar a Privet Drive cargados de bolsas, tío Vernon realizó algo milagroso. "Harry, ven aquí muchacho".

"Voy tío Vernon (que demonios hice ahora)"

"Harry, tu tía y yo hemos estado hablando, y hemos llegado a la conclusión que, la forma en cómo te tratamos en el pasado, fue de una manera miserable. Me sorprende que no nos hayan detenido por los maltratos que te dimos." Dijo tío Vernon

"Por lo que hemos decidido compensarte todo ese sufrimiento. Y más ahora que Voldemort esta vivo de nuevo, y tu padrino muerto." Continuó tía Petunia, mirando los ojos de su hermana, en la cara de Harry, comprendiendo, que lo mucho que quería a su hermana, antes de saber que éra bruja, residía en su único sobrino.

"Gracias, tia Petunia. No sabes lo que me alegra escuchar eso. Ahora si no les importa, subiré a mi habitación a pensar un poco."

Pasaron los días, hasta que llegó 31 de julio.

"HARRY BAJA AHORA" Gritó tío Vernon desde la sala de estar

"Genial, que poco me duró el gusto" . Pensó Harry.

Pero, al llegar hasta abajo de las escaleras...

"¡SORPRESA, HARRY. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" Gritaron cuando menos, 15 personas, que se encontraban esperándolo.

"Ron, Hermione, Tonks, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. Lupin, Kingsley, Prof. Moody, Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley, Fred, George. ¿Qué estan haciendo aquí?. Si ayer les envié carta diciendo que estaba bien."

"Harry, tus amables tíos nos han invitado a celebrar tu cumpleaños No. 16, por eso estamos aquí". Contestó calmadamente el Prof. Dumpledore.

"Así que hemos venido...

...a mover un poco...

...el bote" Dijeron los gemelos Weasley "aunque le prometimos a mamá, no darle nada a tu primo". Continuó George en voz baja, para que solo lo oyera Harry.

"Gracias por haber venido. Y, gracias tío Vernon,por permitir que vinieran mis amigos".

"No hay de que muchacho." Contestó tío Vernon. "Solo les pido, que no realicen esas cosas que hacen en mi casa," continuó tío Vernon, dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore "no queremos que los vecinos, nos crean anormales"

"Le aseguro, que no se realizará "Magia" mientras yo esté aquí." Contestó Dumbledore.

"Bién, eso me tranquiliza" Suspiró tío Vernon, mirando hacia las ventanas.

Durante la fiesta, tía Petunia, se puso a hablar con Dumbledore, platicando de los años de Lily en Hogwarts. Mientras, Harry notaba la ausencia de alguien.

"¿Donde está Ginny, Ron? ¿Por qué no ha venido?"

"¿Por que lo preguntas, Harry?" Preguntó pícaro Ron."¿ Acaso ese color en tu mejilla significa algo que deba saber?

"N-no se de que me hablas Ron. Sólo pregunté por ella" Contestó Harry.

"Pues ella se fué a pasar unos días con Charlie a Rumania. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo vemos y ella lo extrañaba mucho". Continuó Ron

"Pero en cuanto supo que veníamos a pasar tu cumpleaños, quería venir a toda costa, pero le prometió a Charlie que se quedaría una semana más" Continuó Hermione

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?" Le preguntó Ron

"Pues me carteo con ella, tonto. Es mi mejor amiga" Contestó exasperada Hermione"

Harry notó que Ron y ella no se miraban hacia los ojos. "Mis sospechas están confirmadas. Los dos están locos el uno, por el otro." Pensó Harry.

A mitad de la fiesta, tocó el turno de los regalos.

Hermione le regaló una bonita agenda, en donde "puedes poner tus deberes". Ron y Ginny (aunque ella se encontraba el Rumania, puso parte del dinero) un libro con las mejores jugadas del buscador de los Chuddley Cannons. Tonks y Kingsley un libro "Artes Oscuras, manual para detectarlas y vencerlas". Los gemelos Weasley, un kit completo de los sortilegios Weasley. El Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, un pastel y galletas variadas. Hagrid, le envió un pastel hecho por el mismo.

"Ha llegado el momento de que te de mi regalo, Harry" Dijo el Prof. " Es algo que ha permanecido en tu familia por años, y me encargaron que te lo devolviera en tu 16vo. Cumpleaños"

Cuando todos estaban expetantes al regalo de Dumbledore, éste sacó de entre sus ropas, una espada con rubies en la empuñadura.

"Pe-pero, ¿esa no es la espada de Godric Griffindor?" Preguntó Harry

"Así es, Harry. Un dia te lo explicaré con más calma, pero, tú eres descendiente de Griffindor" Respondió Dumbledore, con un brillo en los ojos.

Después de la espada, le entregó un huevo dorado. Que brilló en cuanto, Harry lo tomó entre sus manos.

"Harry, este huevo, es un huevo de fénix dorado. El mayor de los fenix, podría decirse que es el rey. Solo han existido dos. Uno le perteneció, al mismisimo Merlín, y el otro, te pertenece a tí, ya que tu has sido el único que ha podido despertarlo hasta ahora." Continuó Dumbledore.

"¿Quie-quiere decir, que también soy descendiente de Merlín, ¿El mismo merlin de Camelot?"

"Correcto, Harry" Respondió contento Dumbledore

Todos estaban asombrados ante tales afirmaciones, pero nadie tanto como los Dursley.

"Un momento." Interrumpió tía Petunia después de recobrarse del shock. "¿Quiere decir que Harry, es aún mas poderoso que usted?" Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Dumbledore.

"Bueno, después de que practique un poco, y despierte su poder oculto, podría llegar a ser aún mas poderoso que el mismo Merlín.". Reconoció Dumbledore.

Todos estaban dsfrutando de la fiesta, cuando...

"¡Hay!... mi cicatriz... me-me arde" Dijo Harry de repente.

Todos voltearon hacia la ventana, cuando una luz verde apareció en la calle.

"MORTÍFAGOS...


	3. La Primera Batalla y a Los Cuarteles

Capítulo 3

"La Primera Batalla y a Los Cuarteles"

"MORTÍFAGOS" Gritó Tonks, que era la que se encontraba más cerca de la ventana. "Son mínimo veinte".

"Muy bien, hay que organizarse" Dijo Dumbledore calmado. "Kingsley, llama a todos los aurores disponibles. Molly, lleva a Harry, Hermione y tus hijos a la casa de Arabella, y trasládense de inmediato al cuartel. Alastor, Remus y Tonks, síganme. Tenemos que proteger a esta gente."

Todos de inmediato obedecieron las órdenes, todos excepto Harry, que se había quedado frente a sus tíos mirándolos, que se mantenían aterrados

"Harry, cariño, debemos irnos. Es muy peligroso estar aquí". Lo apremió la señora Weasley preocupada.

"No puedo dejarlos aquí". Contestó Harry, quien comenzaba a tener un poco de aprecio con su familia de sangre. "No puedo permitir que Voldemort" un estremecimiento entre la mayoría "los mate, en especial a mi tía, que es el único pariente vivo que tengo, y el recuerdo en vida de mi madre". Contestó Harry, recordando las palabras de su padre.

"Así que el bebé Potter no quiere ver muerta a su tía, ¿verdad?" dijo una voz femenina familiar para Harry.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz, y vio a la persona en quien había pensado en todo ese tiempo

"TU" Dijo Harry, con una cólera fría que heló a todo el mundo, al ver a Bellatrix Lesterng. "¿Cómo te atreves a venir, después de lo que le hiciste a Sirius?"

"Fue fácil, utilicé una lechuza para rastrearte. ¿Recuerdas la lechuza de la mañana?" Respondió Bellatrix

FLASH BACK

Harry se despertó por un golpeteo en la ventana, producido por una lechuza negra, con destellos verdes. Cuando se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, la lechuza rápidamente dejó caer un sobre en los pies de Harry, quien se agachó para poder ver en su interior. Al abrirlo, observó que era una tarjeta de cumpleaños, pero no una tarjeta cualquiera.

_Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry Potter_

_Disfruta este día, porque pronto morirás_

_T. S. R_

Harry comprendió de quién era la tarjeta, con solo mirar las iniciales. "¿Por qué habrá firmado como Tom Riddley, y no como Lord Voldemort?" Pensó Harry toda la mañana, hasta que su tía le habló para que bajara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK"

"Maldita, pagarás lo que le hiciste a Sirius y a los Longbotton" Gritó Harry.

De pronto, todos sintieron un poder jamás sentido proveniente de Harry. Un poder que ni el mismísimo Dumbledore, había sentido en su larga vida.

Cuando una columna de fuego rodeó a Harry por completo, todos, incluidos los mortífagos, se asustaron. Todos excepto Dumbledore, que permanecía expectante a los poderes que comenzaban a despertar en Harry. Lo único que hizo, fue ladear la cabeza cuando una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él, y conjurar un escudo para proteger a los miembros de la Orden y a los Dursley.

"¿Co-cómo es que tienes ese poder, niño insolente?" Preguntó Bellatrix al observar que la columna de fuego disminuía, para pasar a ser una aura rojo brillante alrededor de Harry.

"Es muy fácil, Bella" Contestó Dumbledore calmado "Siendo heredero de Griffindor tendría que tener esos poderes y muchos más" continuó con un brillo en los ojos al ver a su protegido con semejante poder.

"RETIRADA" Gritó Bellatrix a sus compañeros. "Pagarás por esto Potter, nunca tendrás el mismo poder que el Señor Oscuro"

"Tienes razón Bellatrix" respondió sereno Harry "Nunca tendré el mismo poder que él, porque yo tengo mucho más. Dale este mensaje a Tom de mi parte: Nunca podrás vencerme, al tener la sangre de Griffindor en mis venas, y el sacrificio de mi madre en mi corazón."

Con una furia en los ojos, y un ligero 'plin', todos los mortífagos desaparecieron de la casa de los Dursley, dejando a todos los presentes mirando a Harry con la boca abierta. El primero en hablar fue Dumbledore.

"Harry, este lugar ya no es seguro, lo mejor sería que tu y los Dursley fueran a los cuarteles. Eso si tus tíos quieren, por supuesto." Dijo mirando directo a tío Vernon

"¿A dónde pretende llevarnos?" Preguntó tío Vernon con temor. ¿Qué es eso de los cuarteles"

"Los cuarteles es un lugar en donde nos preparamos para luchar contra Voldemort" Respondió amablemente Hermione, que era la que tenía más tacto con los Dursley. "Cualquier persona que se encuentre dentro, está a salvo."

"Bién, no se diga más. Petunia, Dudders, a hacer el equipaje." Dijo tío Vernon. "Chico, tu también, que eres el que más corre peligro. Los quiero aquí abajo en 10 minutos para irnos."

Todos se sorprendieron de la reacción de tío Vernon. En especial, Harry, quien nunca había recibido tanto cariño de parte de él. Al contrario, si corría peligro, lo último que hacía era preocuparse.

Diez minutos más tarde, todos emprendieron su ida hacia la casa de la señora Figg con las maletas de los Dursley y el baúl de Harry. Hedwig rondaba junto con Fawkes en busca de peligro por el camino.

"Un momento, se supone que íbamos a ir a un lugar seguro, y aquí solo vive una vieja loca amante de los gatos." Repuso tío Vernon "¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí?"

"¿Quiere cerrar la boca de una vez, Dursley?" Gruñó Moody. "Si hemos venido aquí ha sido por algo. La señora Fig. es una vieja conocida de Dumbledore, y ha estado al tanto de Harry, desde que ustedes lo recogieron hace 15 años".

"Buenas noches Arabella" Saludó Dumbledore al llegar a la casa de la señora Fig. "¿te importaría si utilizamos la chimenea?"

"Hola Albus, por supuesto que no. Pasen, pasen. Espero que no haya pasado nada malo." Respondió alarmada la señora Fig., al ver la marca tenebrosa en el cielo.

"Gracias". Respondió Dumbledore entrando a la casa. "Molly, tu y los chicos vayan primero, para que los Dursley vean lo que hay que hacer."

"Pero Dumbledore, ellos son muggles." Exclamó la Sra. Weasley. "No podrán pasar por la red flu".

"De eso me encargo ahora" Dijo Dumbledore desapareciendo con un ligero 'plin'.

Todos se quedaron anonadados al no saber lo que pretendía Dumbledore, hasta que la Sra. Weasley habló. "Muy bien. Ron, Hermione, Fred y George, vayan a los cuarteles y espérenme en el vestíbulo."

Uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo por la chimenea hasta que nada mas quedaron la señora Weasley, Harry, los Dursley y Ojoloco, que miraba hacia todos lados con su ojo màgico, viendo cualquier indicio de peligro.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó, anunció que los Dursley tenían permiso permanente de utilizar la Red Flu gracias a un conocido que tenia en el departamento de transportes mágicos. Así Harry se dirigió hacia tía Petunia.

"Lo único que tienes que decir es: 'No. 12 de Grimmauld Place'. Tiene que ser fuerte y claro, o terminarás en otro lugar.

Su tía le dijo que no había problema, que antes había utilizado la Red cuando era joven y estaba con su madre.

"De acuerdo, tía. Tío, obseva bien para que no te equivoques, igual tu Duddley" Comentó Harry.

Cuando ya todos estaban en los cuarteles, a Harry le sorprendió ver a Kreatcher que se dirigía hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y le decía.

"Lo siento tanto amo Potter, por mi culpa se murió el amo Sirius" Sollozaba incontrolablemente el elfo.

"Cálmate Kreatcher" Contestó Harry fulminándolo con la mirada. Por su culpa Sirius se había sido. Él mandó a Harry al Departamento de Misterios hace algunas semanas por medio de engaños, y Sirius fue a rescatarlo de las garras de los mortífagos "¿Por qué ahora me llamas amo, y antes solo era un traidor a la sangre? ¡CONTESTAME PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Ron, Hermione y Remus apenas fueron suficientes para sujetar a Harry, que amenazaba con lanzarse sobre el elfo y machacarlo a golpes.

"¡SUELTENME, LO VOY A MATAR. POR SU CULPA PERDÍ A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE ME QUERÍA Y A LA QUE MÁS QUERÍA!" Gritaba Harry como una fiera salvaje.

"Harry, eso no es cierto" le reprochó Hermione. "Todos en esta sala te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. Algunos te queremos mas que otros…" dijo mirando hacia la Sra. Weasley, Remus Ron y Ginny. "Pero todos te queremos y nos importas"

El elfo asustado, lo único que hacía era postrarse a sus pies, como esperando a que harry descargara sus golpes en él. Harry al ver que Kreatcher no hacía nada, se calmó un poco, y lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kreatcher?" Preguntó Harry soltando finalmente las lágrimas. "¿Por qué me mandaste allí?"

"Kreatcher lo siente, amo Potter" Contestó el aún asustado elfo. "Fueron órdenes directas de un integrante de la familia Black. Pero el amo Sirius dijo que cuando él muriera, sólo lo obedeciera a usted, y es una orden que no puedo dejar de cumplir, así que ahora estoy a su servicio. Ya ni mi ama de la pared puede darme órdenes, los traidores a la sangre la quitaron hace una semana.

"Si ahora soy tu amo, te ordeno que le hagas caso a cada una de las personas que ves en esta sala, y dejes de decirles traidores a la sangre o sangre sucia." Terminó diciendo Harry viendo directamente a los ojos del elfo para darle a entender que era una orden directa de su nuevo amo, y no iba a permitir que se desacatara. "Y cuidado con molestar a mis tíos, ellos son muggles y no quiero ningún comentario racista, ¿oíste?" Después se dirigió a las cocinas a comer algo.

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo, aquí esta el tercer capítulo. Me costó mucho acabarlo, porque tube un _lapsus brutus_ y me bloquee. Ahora los reviews: **

_**Sanarita31** gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo._

_**Dany-kanuto **pienso igual que tú, por eso puse el sueño con su padre. Gracias por tus comentarios._

_**remus-lupin-black-darkg **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero te guste éste._


End file.
